Electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, are equipped with graphical user interfaces (GUIs) to provide the user with an interface to interact with the electronic devices. A GUI is a type of user interface that allows a user to interact with an electronic device utilizing images rather than text commands. A GUI may include various interface elements, such as buttons and icons, which may be selected by a user. For example, an electronic device may include a desktop or home GUI as the main GUI to interact with the electronic device.
A GUI, such as a desktop or home GUI, often includes a wallpaper as a background for the GUI. A wallpaper is an image used as a background for a GUI. Electronic devices often allow a user to change the wallpaper of a GUI. For example, a user may set the wallpaper to an image that is aesthetically pleasing or memorable to the user. However, an image that is set as a wallpaper may not appear optimally to a user. For example, the interface elements associated with the GUI may unsuitably interfere with the image when the image is used as a wallpaper.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.